


after-hours

by shyverrr (akira_marq)



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Baron Nashor, Blindfolds, Dom/sub Undertones, Frottage, Gangbang, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Monster-fucking, Multi, One Shot Collection, Overstimulation, Riding, Rimming, Sensory Deprivation, Smut, Smut and Fluff, Spring Imagery, Summer Imagery, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Vibrators, cute smut, shot 2:, shot 3:, shot 4:, softe g2 boyes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-01-25 15:39:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18577456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akira_marq/pseuds/shyverrr
Summary: A collection of one-shots, most being lewd, inspired by casual conversations with friends.1. in which miky's ass is cake and...2. in which jankos is horny for...3. in which all perkz's friends...4. in which reverse sweeps...





	1. in which miky's ass is cake and juš is gonna eat it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is nice and fluff/smutty. Slovenian OT3!
> 
> Rimming, Frottage, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation (sort of).

"J-Juŝ," moans Mihael, muffling his cries in a soft pillow by his head. Unfortunately, Juŝ pulls back as Mihael tries to stop the noises from falling off his lips, and Tim moves the pillow out of his reach before he can grab it back. "Please," he begs, "please," rocking his hips back on thin air as Juŝ and Tim watch on, enamoured with the sight of him. Mihael is on his hands and knees with Tim beneath him, running hands up and down the sweet support's sides, gripping the flesh of his hips with bony hands that are sure to leave bruises, and Juŝ is kneeling behind him, dumbstruck.

"Juuuuuuuŝ," Mihael whines. He's found no relief for his overwhelmingly aroused state from either the mid-laner under him or the ADC out of his line of sight, and in a last-ditch effort to get one of them, either of them, to act, he begins to rut against Tim's groin, leaving them both moaning out of control. 

 

Luckily for Mihael, his depraved movements spur both of his lovers into action.

 

Tim can't help but thrust up against Mihael, rubbing their cocks alongside each other with delicious friction and pinching his ass to make him gasp. It feels so hot, so wonderfully good with his legs tight around Mihael's body and Mihael so desperate for the slightest touch. He leans up to kiss the support open-mouthed. Their lips meet and then their tongues tangle, dancing in and out of the other's mouth, tentatively exploring before shyly slipping away leaving bliss in their wakes, but the rhythm quickly fades away as Juŝ gets to work and Mihael's mind deserts him.

 

Juŝ's mouth has always been talented and so good for Tim and Mihael whenever he decides to reward them with a blowjob. Why would his lips be any different when allowed to lap at Mihael's entrance? 

 

As soon as Mihael's little desperate hip-jolts register in Juŝ's mind, he dives in with a new vigour, kissing and sucking at each inch of skin, leaving lovebites everywhere he can reach from where he's kneeling behind Mihael. Mihael's ass is soon decorated with tiny red marks and dark bruises in the sickle shapes of teeth.

By now, Mihael is quaking, trying so hard to keep still and be good for Juŝ, barely breathing as he tries to both satisfy his lovers and keep quiet for shyness's sake. Then, Juŝ licks over his hole, and any restraint goes out the window. Mihael's arms collapse, dropping his upper body atop Tim, who protests with a breathless "Oof!" before readjusting them so he has better access to Mihael's mouth and the expanses of pale skin, the perfect canvas for leaving a mosaic of scratches and indents in the crescent shapes of fingernails. Tim lets his hands roam free as Mihael's scrabble at the sheets.

 

Juŝ's lips are thick and soft, resting along Mihael's rim as Juŝ's tongue prods deeper and deeper. They provide such an erotic contrast between the hands groping Mihael's thick ass and thighs, the scrape of Juŝ's teeth against sensitive skin and the pillow plushness of his mouth, and everything is so hot and wet and good that Mihael quickly dissolves into a whimpering mess. He can barely do anything but shiver as Tim laps at his mouth and Juŝ kisses him open.

Tim breaks away to kiss at Mihael's neck and make eye contact with Juŝ. He is met with a wink, and returns the devilish look with a smirk of his own. Slowly, the two pairs of hands lightly wandering Mihael's body meet at his hips, and Mihael lets out a surprised moan at the feeling of both of his lovers feeling him up, kneading at his ass in ripples of touch and lust.

 

Of course, Juŝ and Tim's plan was always to do more than just grope Mihael and enjoy the sensation of his smooth, soft, plush body under their well-coordinated hands. They massage him for a while, listening intently to Mihael's melodic moans. 

That voice is smooth as cream, never more so than when flavoured with pure pleasure and love, and Juŝ and Tim eagerly drink it up. But when they've had their fill, they move to the next item on their itinerary.

 

Making Mihael cry with how good it all is.

 

His lips have long been loose, like putty under Tim's own, because of how all the sensations all over him draw his mind further and further away from conscious movement, letting him lose himself in a sea of endorphins. Now, Tim trails his lips away from Mihael's, and nibbles his way down Mihael's neck to his sweet spot. At the same time, Juŝ shoves his tongue as deep into Mihael as he can go, slick spit dripping down his lips and chin. When Tim reaches the perfect spot to bite and suck and drive Mihael wild, he winks again at Juŝ, and Mihael has barely enough time to recognise what he's in for before Juŝ sucks at his rim and Tim bites down hard into his neck, and Mihael is utterly gone. Tim and Juŝ each suck harder, nibbling, nipping, filling Mihael's mind with a haze of arousal and sensations, and a song of whimpers and tears falls from Mihael's mouth as he begins to cry from just how euphorically his nerves harmonise with the pleasure.

 

He keeps singing that beautiful song in high-pitched, lilting, wavering cries as Juŝ and Tim's in-sync movements cause nirvana to wash over him in waves. Every sound makes Tim and Juŝ even harder, as well, and soon Tim cannot resist reaching down between their bodies to stroke Mihael's cock alongside his own, and after only a few touches they both come, splattering themselves with white, and Juŝ presses more kisses and sucks and laps to Mihael's entrance until the support cries out again, coming twice. Seeing his lover completely lose himself to the pleasure has Juŝ coming as well, into his hand.

 

Tim, though pinned to the bed by Mihael's bonelessly limp body, moves them into a better position for cleaning and cuddling while Juŝ darts to the bathroom and returns with a soft cloth and two wide mugs, one with cool water for Mihael to drink and another with hot water to wash up his two slighter lovers. Tim sighs sweetly as Juŝ wipes the towel over him and leans up to kiss the ADC in thanks and love. Absentmindedly, Juŝ notes that Tim is holding Mihael's hand.

 

"You remembered?"

"Of course," says Tim with a beautiful little smile. "I would never want Miha to be so scared again," he reassures them both, remembering how terrified the support had been last time he'd been fucked out of his mind and they'd forgotten to let him be clingy.

"Never again," promises Juŝ, reaching for Mihael and drawing him closer as he giggles deliriously. He washes Mihael up as well and kisses him on the forehead.

 

Then, much to Juŝ's surprise, Mihael reaches up and draws him into another, deeper, longer kiss, locking lips and smiling so joyously.

 

"Well, someone's happy," Tim teases, kissing Mihael's cheek and wrapping his arms around the support.

"I think I just went to heaven," responds Mihael. 

"Yeah? How was it?" Juŝ chuckles, as he puts away the cup of hot water and offers Mihael some cool water.

"Gorgeous," smirks Mihael, "these two angels treated me so well..." He trails off as Tim playfully nudges him and Juŝ rolls his eyes, smiling softly down at the support, whose eyes are half-closed as he flirts, exhausted but so in love.

 

"Really, though," Mihael continues, pulling Juŝ and Tim close to cuddle him, which they happily do, "if this is how you reward me for winning LEC, what are you gonna do when I win MSI?"

 

They all burst into laughter, poking at Mihael's sides and rolling their eyes at the little trickster in their bed.

"Don't you worry, you cocky little brat, I'll think of something." Juŝ's eyes go ever so slightly darker with lust at that thought, and Mihael responds with a soft little whimper, perhaps even amping up for another round, but Tim flops over on top of Mihael like a human blanket before it can go any further.

 

"Cuddle," he demands.

 

Mihael and Juŝ obey.

 


	2. in which jankos is horny for the baron nashor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To preface, my imagination got a little out of hand here...
> 
> Monster-fucking, Tentacles... yeah.

He doesn't know how he got here, but Marcin sure as hell does  _not_ want to leave. There are thin tendrils wrapped oh so tight around his legs, more holding his arms, digging tight into the flesh of his inner thighs and wrists, thicker supports wrapped around his waist, and to top it all off he's fully held off the ground, utterly airborne and completely helpless, all at the mercy of-

The Baron.

Two more tentacles trace down his body, one pinching and squeezing whatever it finds, the other snipping away clothing with a razor-sharp edge. It gets too close to his skin and leaves a light trail of tiny pearls of red, and Marcin hisses. So too does the Baron - apparently hurting the comparatively small jungler hadn't been part of its plan. An entirely different tentacle slips by, coated in a clear goo that washes over Marcin's wound and seals it even quicker than it formed, as though by magic. For a second, Marcin wonders if there's some sort of ulterior motive for the healing. That question is quickly answered as a rush of heat permeates through every nerve in Marcin's body, a product of the aphrodisiac that must have been included in the gooey care package, echoed aloud by a long, whimpering moan, and the Baron makes quick work of the rest of Marcin's clothing.

Soon Marcin is naked to the elements. The Baron's tentacles slide over every inch of his heated skin, kneading into the plushness of his thighs and ass and attaching firmly to his nipples. They tug and tease, prodding and pinching hard until Marcin is crying out at every touch. A stray tendril situates itself at his rim, writhing playfully, never dipping too far into Marcin but certainly making its presence known. Marcin moans louder and louder and louder still, until he's almost ready to scream when-

"Jankos?"

Luka.

"Maaaaarciiiiiiii?"

 

If there's one person he doesn't want seeing him like this, it's his boyfriend. Imagine what Luka will say! Imagine what Luka will do! Break up with him, ostracise him, spit on him, turn away and never look back... Marcin absolutely  _has_ to keep silent.

The Baron has other plans.

It listens to his chemical signals bearing cortisol and stress and adrenaline and amps up its efforts twofold, toying with Marcin at even greater extremes. The jungler is breathing rather heavily, almost wheezing with the amount of air he needs. As though drawn to his breath, a thick and blunt tentacle slithers up his stomach to caress Marcin's throat and then jam itself inside of his wide-open mouth even as Marcin chokes and bites, trying to dissuade the oversized intrusion.

Marcin is so caught up in the desperate urge for breath that he doesn't notice who approaches.

"Oh, you already got to him, hmm?" croons Luka, stepping closer with a dangerous smile, and Marcin is already hyperventilating. "Let up on him a bit, it doesn't look like he's getting enough air. If he faints, neither of us get to have our fun."

The Baron makes an indifferent _whumpf_ of breath and withdraws the tentacle from Marcin's mouth.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please don't tell anyone, I'll do anything, I'm sorry, please don't go, this isn't- please, please don't reject me-"

"Hush," says Luka, and Marcin somehow finds himself shutting his mouth. "Now be a good boy for us, okay? We'll make you feel very good," he purrs.

The one tentacle nudging at his entrance turns into two taking turns tentatively pushing into him, one after the other, then both at once, tugging him open wider and wider. After a time, they run in circles along his rim, and then two turns into four, all opening Marcin up so wide at the same time that Luka thrusts into his mouth and Marcin whines and moans and begs for his pretty, powerful boyfriend.

 

"Look at you, so hot and wet around me~" Luka teases. "Maybe we should open you up even more, stretch you out with as many tentacles as we can fit inside you. You'd like that, wouldn't you, _ljubavi_?"

Marcin moans and nods around Luka's cock.

"Well, you heard him," says Luka, and the Baron dives right in.

The four thin, vine-like tentacles that had once gathered around Marcin's ass make way for two tentacles, each much thicker and rounded, that push into him. One shoves deep into him until Marcin isn't sure his body can take it - that is, as unsure as he can be when he can't even think, what with all the hormones and submission and pure ecstasy running through his veins. Then, the other joins. Marcin feels as though he's about to split in two from how unbelievably full he is.

Luka snickers as Marcin's eyes roll back in his head from the pleasure, each tentacle rubbing at his prostate and squeezing it between them with deft manipulation. All the while, the Baron keeps up constant stimulation of every last inch of Marcin's skin, and tentacles of a slimmer variety gather around Marcin's mouth next to Luka. They slip into him, sliding so deliciously smoothly alongside Luka and then filling Marcin to the brim until those pretty red lips are stretched almost painfully tight around all the intrusions in Marcin's mouth.

The two humans come after a short while longer of otherworldly intercourse. Luka staggers on unsteady legs after he comes in Marcin's mouth, and Marcin goes completely limp after he comes with a ear-piercing scream. The Baron, pushed closer to the edge by their sounds and reactions and the surges of endorphins in both of them, comes after a few more moments of playing with Marcin's body, though it is kind enough to pull out and lay Marcin on a towel set out by Luka atop a heavenly-soft patch of ferns and grasses  near where Luka had set a change of clothes and towels.

The Baron slinks away, then, letting Luka watch over his lover, clean him, and dress him in peace.


	3. in which all perkz's friends are watching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A gangbang-type thing with Perkz in the middle of it all! Starring (okay, more like mentioning) Wunder, Caps, Mikyx, Jankos, Hjarnan, Wadid, Mithy, Upset, and two secrets!  
> Inspired by [All My Friends](https://open.spotify.com/track/7sGTH1fber0bhncNMfNxmt?si=0C_hNGl_S8GOf8GPja2NuQ), by Madeon
> 
> Light Bondage, Sensory Deprivation, Blindfolding, Vibrators, Gangbang (sort of), Light Dom/sub

The world is like a swirling, wet-paint masterpiece from Luka’s point of view, everything melding so prettily into everything else, creating a composition with clash and contrast and synergy, a world like a work of art, with crisp lines sometimes and soft haze other times.

Now is certainly a hazy time.

 

Rasmus and Martin had suggested the idea so eagerly, with so much puppy-like excitement that Luka just couldn’t say no to them - and besides, he loves to put on a show, and he’s always loved the way Elias’s eyes glint and Jesper’s fists clench when they’re envious. With the kind of power that is so, so sexy, Martin had pinned Luka to the bed ass-up while Rasmus tied his hands, deft fingers manipulating the rope swiftly. His hands are bound to the headboard, knees held apart by a spreader bar. The room’s air and the breath of his lovers are cool, chilly even, against his heated bare skin, and the talk drifting through the air captures his attention, seeing as he’s blindfolded, face-down in a pillow.

 

But the talk in the room also pisses him off.

 

Elias is chatting seemingly peacefully with Alfonso about the meta while Petter and Bae-in are murmuring to each other and giggling, Marcin’s loud voice melding with Mihael’s softer singsong, Martin speaking between intervals of kissing noises, and Luka grows more and more annoyed and desperate with every passing minute. The vibrator in his ass gives him no rest. The position he’s tied in provides no relief to his painfully-hard cock. The knowledge that he’s almost certainly being watched and yet they’re just going to leave him there to struggle threatens to make him come already, without even being touched other than by Rasmus prepping him, what seems like an eternity ago.

Luka starts to thrash in his bonds, pulling at the rope and making the bed creak in protest as he tries to rub against something, front or back, anything to get him a little bit closer. With satisfaction, he notes that the spare chatter in the room has quieted. 

 

He knows that all his friends are watching.

 

“What, not going to say anything?” he teases, perhaps against better judgement, and he juts his ass up in the air, showing off what just the small vibrator has done to him.

“What, do you need a gag as well, slut?” hisses Martin after a brief pause.

“He probably does, he can’t control himself, all he wants is a cock,” Alfonso says in a deep, rough, unmistakably jealous tone of voice that has Luka shifting his weight on the bed.

“Or maybe he doesn’t need one,” someone else muses. Luka can’t quite match the voice to a face at first, as clouded as his mind has become just from this short bit of dirty talk, but he just manages to connect the dots -  _ Petter _ \- when the next begins to speak.

 

“He could probably get off just on that,” someone teases, a voice with a Korean accent blended with European lilt.

“Oh, he definitely could,” another man says.

“Coming on just our voices and a tiny little plug,  _ lille?” _

“Of course he is, he’s just a slut-” and Luka moans loudly even through the ball gag someone had stuffed in his mouth just moments ago- “-could probably come on just our voices, but he’s not worth that much trouble.”

 

Luka’s breathing is heavy, quick pants through his nose while his hips twitch and jerk wildly, and he knows that he’s so close to coming, he’s such a slut, a whore, coming just by hearing his friends and lovers talk over him. He wants so desperately for them to touch him, but they refuse, and that somehow makes it hotter.

“Even if you do come,” growls a deep voice that Luka immediately recognises as Martin, “you’re not getting out of those until everyone’s here to have fun with you. Be a good whore, save some come for everyone,” he commands, and Luka whimpers, a sound that draws soft moans and grunts from around the room.

 

They’re watching. Their eyes are unmistakably fixed on him even though he can’t see them, their attention is wholly on him, they’re watching and they’re wanting and they’re as excited to play with him as he is desperate for them to fuck him hard and fast. But some sort of signal gets them all to quiet down, and the unrelated chatter resumes.

Luka is so fucking close. He’s whining and moaning, ass shaking in the air, the vibrator still going strong, and  _ oh fuck oh fuck oh FUCK someone turned up the vibrator oh fuck _ floods through his mind.

Through the gag he moans louder, begging Martin to let him come, begging Marcin to do something, anything, begging Mihael to eat him out, begging Rasmus to suck him off, begging all of their visitors to please, just touch him, just do something, anything.

They don’t.

Martin just chuckles, “Wait for the rest of your guests,” and Luka wants to both punch him and ride him for hours.

 

A wonderfully soothing hand runs through his hair out of nowhere. Luka almost comes. But then the vibrator is turned back down to let the hand continue petting him, caressing his neck and dancing lightly down the ridge of his spine, stopping just short of his ass much to Luka’s frustration. When the hand expertly pinches a small spot in the jut of his hip that makes Luka twist and cry out, he knows it’s one of his current teammates, but then the hands multiply and he’s lost to the pleasure again. The vibrator is down to its lowest setting, barely humming at all, leaving Luka with nothing to distract from the unknown hands roaming his body. Some of them pinch him, some of them massage his tense muscle -  _ Marcin, probably, he’s the one who’s good at that and likes to do it _ \- while some of them grope him, some of them tease him and tug at his nipples, but none of them touches his cock or nudges the vibrator deeper in his ass.

And yet he’s pushed closer and closer to the edge.

 

So many hands and so many voices praise him and demean him, calling him so pretty while another slaps him lightly and calls him a dirty whore, and the mixture of everything, the attention he’s finally been given, the hands on his body all so different in pattern and rhythm and temperature and yet all so good… he’s right on the verge of coming.

All it takes is a knock on the door to send him careening over.

 

“Come in,” someone calls, and the adrenaline of not knowing who’s at the door, who might see him tied up on the bed, fully naked, surrounded by dressed men with their hands all over his body and his come dripping onto the bed, makes Luka’s orgasm so much more intense. A hand is absent-mindedly toying with his nipple and Luka’s eyes are practically rolling back in his head. Martin even removes the gag to let him breathe; the sudden rush of oxygen makes him light-headed and even more excited for the next round.

 

“We’re not late, are we?” ask two Danish-tinted voices, and Luka feels a rush of arousal surge through him again, already beginning to harden.

Søren and Jesper.

 

Most of the hands pull away as weight leaves the bed, all Luka’s lovers stepping back to let the image of him sink in, pure and unadulterated.

“No,” says Martin, “this little slut just came early.” He slaps Luka’s ass hard, with enough force that Luka cries out in a high-pitched, whimpering scream, and Jesper’s soft gasp makes Luka turn his head to his long-lost ex and beg.

 

“Please,” Luka says, voice quiet with submission and arousal, “please please please, please fuck me, please use me, please.” The breaths in the room quicken as the words pour from his mouth. “Please pound into me, make me come over and over again, please,” he begs. Part of him is still that smirking, teasing, cocky Luka that wants to push people to their absolute limit with his annoying, now converted over to the task of provoking all the people in the room into fucking him until he can’t even remember his own name.

The rest of him is just desperate for a cock. The vibrator has long since been turned off to prevent him from coming again, and Luka wants more, so badly.

 

“Please, please, please,” he repeats, over and over again until Martin stuffs his mouth, with a ring gag this time, and shoves him down into the pillows, a strong hand pinning his bare chest to the bed and not letting up, forcing him to arc his back and put his fluttering hole on full display. Judging by the little sounds that escape mouths all around the room, his show has not gone unnoticed.

 

“Well then, you heard him,” begins Marcin.

 

Mihael giggles from the same area. “Only two rules: no taking off or untying anything that’s on him, and if we tell you to stop, you stop.”

 

“He’s got a mouth and a tight, pretty pink hole,” Rasmus continues, and a pair of hands that are on the smaller side dip fingers into Luka’s ass, making him moan pleadingly.

 

And Martin, like always, has the final say when it comes to Luka. “Now then. Who’s first?” 


	4. in which reverse sweeps make perkz horny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is what it says on the tin.  
> Dom/sub undertones, light power bottom, seasonal imagery (spring and summer), cute, riding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> maybe not _technically_ an after-hours because i think i wrote this in about 30 to 45 min but i'm not really sure, it was late at night

“Holy fuck, Miky,” Luka says with an utterly love-drunk smile, “reverse sweeps make me so horny.” Mihael’s boyfriend makes an exaggerated moan, loud and idiotic and really not that funny except for the fact that everything Luka does is so perfectly heart-warming to him.

It’s stupid, it’s silly, it’s folly, but Mihael’s never had a better lane partner. Maybe he never will. They’re cute together, they’re happy together, the perfect blend of cool spring and hot summer weather together... And horny together.

“Fuck off,” Mihael says with a laugh like cherry-petal snow, and Luka giggles too.

“Kidding, babe,” Luka grins.

“No,” Mihael smirks, “you’re definitely horny...” 

 

He turns away from the anime playing on his bedroom desktop to stroke Luka’s thigh, and his giggles bubble up, a brook of clear water and airiness. Luka’s shiver emboldens him even more. With a soft purr, Mihael straddles Luka’s hips and kisses him, melting into Luka’s heat and groaning as Luka whines and cants his hips up.

Mihael pins him down and enjoys Luka’s pleading expression.

He’s like a summer day, a summer day that not only invites but begs you to come nearer, a summer day with glittering skies and gentle winds, soft gasping breaths against Mihael’s ear. His body is already hot and almost burning to the touch as Mihael first tears Luka’s shirt off, then his own. Mihael nibbles at his ear. “Hush,” he chides when Luka’s moaning gets too loud, and Luka presses his arm to his mouth to muffle himself. It doesn’t work particularly well, but Mihael just smiles down upon him like warm spring sunlight and gropes at Luka’s chest to draw more whimpers out.

Not only is Luka so alluring like this, but he’s also been working out for a while now and Mihael has been oh so pleased by the results. Taut, firm muscle meets his hands everywhere he touches, and he eagerly bites and tugs and squeezes, enjoying the sensation and how Luka’s body begins to shine with a thin layer of sweat, illuminating each muscle perfectly in the dim light of the computer screen shining like the moon over a summer sea.

 

“Mihael, Mihael, Mihael,” chants Luka, a rush of waves crashing against an open shore. His groans drown themselves in Mihael’s lips only to resurface as Mihael tugs Luka’s boxers off and brushes a hand along Luka’s length. “Oh, Mihael, please-”

But Mihael is fickle and mischievous like a March wind, warm and gentle and yet quick to refuse all comforts, and he lets go as soon as Luka utters a word, watching Luka’s eyes well up with seawater in his desperation. “Open me up, sweetheart,” and Luka scrambles to obey, grabbing lube and coating his fingers generously before slipping one into Mihael and blushing with arousal as Mihael softly echoes his moans. Mihael’s insides are unforgiving at first, clenching tightly around Luka’s finger. The smile on Mihael’s face is cool and unimpressed. But with Luka’s persistence in his attempts and his efforts, Mihael’s frostiness soon loosens into a warm, wet, soft heat, and Luka’s body is nearly burning up with anticipation and want and need.

“M-Mihael, I-”

_ “Quiet,” _ Mihael demands, “if you’re not moaning my name I don’t need to hear it,” as biting as a harsh April snow, but the flowers behind his words are seeded as Mihael sinks down onto Luka’s erection and bloom in sparks of white behind Luka’s eyelids. Incoherency comes quickly to Luka’s mind, lost in a haze of heat and cherries and fluffy brown hair and thick, soft thighs against his groin as Mihael rides him.

“Mihael, Mihael, Mihael...” Luka’s mouth pours the words out in a waterfall of praise and euphoria, sharp cries and low moans as his eyes roll back in his head, desperately pitchy whimpers blended with smooth groans. Mihael, his mercurial nature soothed by steady warmth, simply smirks. He leans down to retake Luka’s lips, diving into a cocktail tasting of ice cream and berries, and twists and angles his hips just right that-

“Oh,” he gasps. Luka’s come inside of him is always better than he remembers.  _ “Oh,” _ he groans as his cock twitches at the sensation and he comes all over Luka’s stomach, breathing quickly as Luka shivers and whines at the stimulation still present around him. Carefully, Mihael sits up and lets Luka slip out of him, wincing slightly at the seed spilling down his thighs, so he takes a wipe from where they keep them and cleans them both of the liquid mess, though throwing away their essences mingled does always feel a little melancholy. 

Luka is almost asleep before Mihael even gets to cleaning him up, so Mihael’s cold hands have the sad job of awakening Luka from a warm, comfortable slumber, but his smile makes it all worth it. 

 

“Love you,” Luka murmurs, soft as a cautious summer breeze, unsure if where it floats is safe.

“Love you too,” Mihael murmurs with a kiss to Luka’s cheek as he cuddles tightly around Luka, sharing the warmth of May and June between them, their shared time. 

Luka smiles like a summer sun, and Mihael giggles softly as a meltwater creek in spring.


End file.
